Yun Qianying
}} Female |Age = ??? |Eyes = Gold |Hair = Gold |Relatives = Qianye Fantian (Father) |Allies = Yue Ying Fu Xian Gu Zhu |Profound Strength = Late Stage Divine Master Realm |Occupation = Realm King's Successor |Affiliation = Brahma Monarch God Realm |Realm = Brahma Monarch God Realm |First Appearance = Chapter 917.5 (Appearance) Chapter 1154 (True Appearance) }} Qianye Ying'er is the daughter of the Brahma Monarch God Emperor. She is well-known in the Realm of the Gods as the Brahma Monarch Goddess due to her supreme beauty that is able to captivate the hearts of all men. She has a deep desire to become the strongest and rule over the entire God Realm. Appearance Qianye Ying'er's reputation as a supreme beauty is well known throughout the Realm of the Gods as 'Goddess'. The Dragon Queen and Goddess are the two most peerless beauties that no one else can compare to. It is said that these two possess three-fifths of the beauty of the entire Primal Chaos Realm. She had an especially slender build and a head full of luminous long, gold-colored hair. Half of it spilled over her shoulders and the rest hung all the way down to her buttocks. She seemed to be dressed in a special layer of soft, golden leather that tightly clung to her body. Every outline her clothes drew on her body was perfect to the point of being stifling. Her bottom and bosom were tall and swelled, her waist as delicate as a willow. No matter where one’s eyes touched, no matter which inch was seen, it was so alluring that it would cause one’s soul to go limp. Her lips are tender and seem as though they are cherry blossom petals glittering in the light. The slight curve of those lips was not the gentle kind of beautiful, but somewhat cold. Her exquisite chin resembled carved jade. Her neck is dreamily white and seems to be covered in a powder made of snow. Nobody would dare believe that there would be such flawless jadelike skin existing in this world. Personality She keeps her true personality well hidden and does not reveal her cards to anyone except her most loyal servants or her father. She is ruthless, shrewd, and scheming. She never believes anyone except herself and that all others are tools for her to use in order to breakthrough beyond the Divine Master realm. She will keep anything that is of use, discard anything that has lost its use, and kill anyone that can’t be controlled. Although her cultivation and mastery of profound arts is extremely high, she prefers to manipulate the hearts of men to do her bidding and control others through schemes in order to conceal her true power. Ambitious Whether it’s appearance, profound way, power, or position, Qianye Ying’er can be called as having reached the pinnacle of humanity, and even the pinnacle of the current world. However, she, who had reached the pinnacle, had never stopped her steps. Instead, she had started to strive with all her might for the breakthrough. For this, she could be said to have put forth all of her effort, making use of everything that was available, taking all the risks. In the past few years, she has been the one who has been in and out of the Realm of the Gods the most. Hate toward men She looked down on and even despised all men. She had been like this since she was young. From the moment her goddess’ face was first formed, her surroundings had always been filled with all kinds of stunning, coveting, and lustful gazes. When her elegance surpassed all the magnificence in the world . Those geniuses, proud sons, Realm Kings, princes, and even Divine Emperors in the eyes of the people in the world, in order to make her smile and even to just glance at her, had all sorts of thoughts. They even disregarded life and dignity. But they didn’t know that in her eyes, their actions could only be reduced to that of ‘lowly’. In her world, other than her father, the God Emperor Brahma, there was no other man who was worthy for her to look at. Furthermore, her body would never be touched by any man. Even her little finger. All these years, even her face had been covered. It wasn’t in order to prevent more people from dying, as the world had guessed. It was just that she felt that the men of this world were no longer worthy of seeing her true appearance. It might have been a twisted mentality, but she had the qualification to be twisted like that. Because she was the Goddess of the Brahma Monarch! Other women were chasing after their almighty husband, or their couple’s children, or their clothes and makeup, or the power and influence of the profound way. As for her, what she pursued was something that ordinary people wouldn’t even dare think of. The path of a True God! For this, she didn’t have to resort to any means. Everything in the world, as long as it could help her find the way of the True God, could be used, and everything could be destroyed. Background The Dragon Queen and Brahma Monarch Goddess are the two most peerless beauties that no one else can compare to. As the 'Goddess', there are countless powerful men that are willing to die for her and would die without regrets. She has the highest innate talent the Brahma Monarch God Realm has seen in its million years of history. When she was only nine years old, she completed the successor ceremony and it was the most perfect and complete fit. In the current Brahma Monarch Realm, the fame of the Brahma Monarch Goddess has almost surpassed the fame of the Brahma Monarch Realm King. Her talent for cultivation is so high that she was able to comprehend the ultimate 'invisible and traceless' realm of the Great Splendorous Brahma Shadow which hasn't been done for nine hundred thousand years. Her cultivation has also reached the peak of the Divine Master Realm. At some point early in her life, she obtained the loyalty and obedience of Gu Zhu. He taught her many things including how to manipulate, scheme, and keep her true powers hidden. She used her beauty to ensnare the hearts of many powerful men to do her bidding. She schemed against the Moon God Realm to try and capture Yue Wugou and pin the crime on the Star God Realm, causing a conflict that weakened both sides. She used Jasmine's brother to obtain a fragment of the World-Defying Heaven Manual inside the God Realm of Absolute Beginning which also resulted in his death. She used people in the Southern Divine Region to try and kill Jasmine using the Absolute God Slaying Poison. After obtaining the World-Defying Heaven Manual, deciphering it became her primary concern due to the legend that it could allow a mortal to ascend to a god. She was able to translate the words 'Nine Profound Exquisite Body' which caused her to search far and wide for women with that body. Plotline She came to the Profound God Convention along with Gu Zhu in order to find the Nine Profound Exquisite Body. When Jasmine came to observe the Convention, she turned herself invisible to continue observing. Later, she saw that Jasmine seemed to have an unnatural attachment to Yun Che. After observing Yun Che over the course of the convention she concluded that he must have been given the Evil God Legacy that Jasmine obtained. After Yun Che won the Profound God Convention, all the King Realm Emperors try to pull Yun Che to their realm. Qianye Ying'er told her father to offer Yun Che her hand in marriage in order to entice him to join the Brahma Monarch God Realm. The ulterior motive was to make him the enemy of many powerhouses that were her suitors, to force him to join the Brahma Monarch God Realm. Trivia * She is Jasmine's most hated person whom she would kill at all costs. * She is known as "Goddess", one of the most beautiful women in the Realm of the Gods. The Dragon Queen and Goddess were said to possess three-fifths of the beauty of the entire Primal Chaos Realm. * She can also make herself perfectly invisible like Yun Che but Jasmine is able to sense her. * According to Yun Che, she is the most dangerous person he's ever met so far. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Enemies Category:Realm of Gods Category:Antagonistic Category:Alive Category:Divine Master Realm Category:Legacy Inheritor Category:Brahma Monarch God Realm Category:Profound Strength Inheritor Category:Direct Inheritor Category:Match Translation